1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image recording apparatus having a carrying path along which a recording medium is carried, and a cooling air flow path along which air for cooling an electrical power supply flows.
2. Related Art
An image forming device which includes a carrying path along which a sheet-like medium is carried, and a flowing path along which air for cooling an electrical power supply flows is known. The image forming device of this type is configured such that outside air is taken into a main body of the image forming device through a first air intake, and the electrical power supply is cooled by the outside air, by rotating a fan. The outside air is sucked by the fan through a plurality of ventilation holes formed in a sheet carrying guide, and is discharged to the outside through an air outlet provided on a downstream side of the fan. The sheet-like medium accommodated in a paper supply cassette is carried to a region where image formation is performed by an optical writing unit while being guided along the carrying path. The sheet-like medium on which an image has been formed is ejected to a discharge tray while being guided along the sheet carrying guide having the plurality of ventilation holes. Therefore, regarding the image forming device, there is a concern that the carrying path for the sheet-like medium and the flowing path of the air intersect with each other, and the air flowing through the flowing path badly affects carrying of the sheet-like medium.